Tears
by sophi91
Summary: The young woman cried into her pillow, she had just heard the news of her husband's death. DMHG. R


Tears

She slowly cried into her pillow, with each drop of her tears she felt worse, like as though her nightmare had come true and it was in fact real. She sobbed, the thought of never seeing him again made her cry even more.

After half an hour there was silent grief apart from the occasional whimpering noise. She knew that she had to move on; she knew that she had to be strong for their son, but she also knew that she was nothing without him.

There was a knock at the door; slowly a little boy appeared at the side of his mother. She recognised that he had been crying too, she could see the dried up tear tracks left on his pale cheeks. The boy was now five years old, he resembled so much to his now deceased father. He had short blonde hair and the bluest eyes, with pale skin. To his parents he was perfect; he was the child that they thought that they would never have.

The boy slowly hugged his mother; together they lay on bed drifting into a deep sleep.

The morning came and the blinding rays of the sun shone through the curtains. The mother slowly began to wake up, she looked at the figure next to her, it almost sent her to tears, it was a younger version of her husband that was next to her. Inside she was grateful, grateful at the fact that she could always be reminded of her husband everyday so that she can never forget him, but it was also torture.

The mother looked into the mirror, her eyes were puffy, her nose was runny, and her usual brown locks were frizzy like a bush. She knew that her husband would hate her to be in this state after his death, it had already been two days now.

The story goes that the family had to move again; they had to quickly leave their old house with their memories and belongings to stay where they were now. Unfortunately, the father had been killed after being found going to their old house; it was in the most horrible way.

The mother and father always knew that their relationship would never work, but they were so determined to try, they sacrificed everything to be together, even if it was forbidden. Many friends of the couple had tried to help them but they had only lost their lives to it.

The people after them were the family of the father, the purebloods. They were so ashamed of their son; to them he was like a loose end which they had to get rid off. No one ever tried to stop them, the Malfoy's were one of the most darkest and powerful families in the Magical World.

The Granger family didn't even know what their daughter was getting herself into; they died before even finding out. They never even got the chance to see their daughter get married and introduce their grandchildren to them.

Together Draco and Hermione had three sons, Phoenix, Rey and Leon. They all had meanings to their names. Phoenix was after the immortal magical bird. Rey was named for the Spanish word for "King" and little Leon was named after the Spanish word for "Lion" the animal of Gryffindor. Gryffindor was one of the four houses at the magical school of Hogwarts, were his parents both met. The story goes that the mother was in Gryffindor and the father in Slytherin, but he was too ashamed of being in such a power hungry house.

The couple got together during the war, they made the rash decision to fake their deaths and go into hiding. Unfortunately, this plan never worked out after a friend had betrayed them. The couple had been on the run for nearly fifteen years now.

Things also went terribly wrong after a visit to a friend's house ended in a massacre. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley died with their four children but also Phoenix and Rey Granger died on that day, at only four years old. It was only Hermione and Draco that were the survivors and it took them a great deal of time to get over the event that happened ten years ago.

And now the death of Draco has brought more destruction to the life of his wife, Hermione. She now has to go into hiding with only herself and her son, Leon. She has to raise him by herself knowing that someday he will be killed for a crime that he didn't do but was his parents fault. The crime that his parents fell in love with each other even if it was forbidden.


End file.
